Pretty Girls Don't Fight
by A.Fabulous.Ninja
Summary: She's beautiful, spoiled, mean, whiny, and a brat. He's calm, collective, oldest of four, and a leader. How he saved her, trained her somewhat patiently, and ended up falling in love with her is beyond anyone's understanding. But that's love, isn't it? Story is better than summary, I promise you right now XD Leo/OC & Eventual Raph/OC. Takes place in 2003 series. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :) **

**This is my first TMNT fanfic, so if it sucks, keep in mind it's my FIRST ONE! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT! Never have, never will. :(**

**So here's chapter 1!**

* * *

_(Prologue...)_

_I felt my heart beating faster and faster, my footsteps echoing in the empty, dark alleyway. I looked behind me to see her, sprinting faster and faster. She was getting way to close for my liking. I tried to fake her, but she was swift and didn't fall for a thing. It didn't help that I was running barefoot after my heels fell off._

_And as if it couldn't get any worse, I arrived at a dead-end. _

_I punched the wall in frustration, only to feel pain rush through my hand. I cursed under my breath and turned around to see her, walking slowly towards me, victory in every step she took. _

_"Where you gonna run now, little girl?" she asked, a smirk on her face and a sword in her hand. "Your friends are nowhere near here, and no one can hear your pitiful cries for help." She saw my knees beginning to shake, and she laughed. "I can just smell the fear. It is on you like an overuse of perfume, which you'd know all about. Speaking of which," She pulled out another sword and threw it to me, watching as it landed before my feet with a 'clunk'._

_"I heard you know how to fight now. They've tried to teach ya; something about trying not to be the damsel you always will be."_

_"I'm not a damsel!" I growled, clenching my fists. "And I'm not afraid of YOU, you piece of crap!"_

_She laughed again. "Well aren't you a big girl now! I was beginning to think that all you were was some spoiled little rich girl. And now's your chance to prove so. So Diviana," she took a fighting stance, grinning. "Prove it to me." I glared at her and picked up the sword, trying to show no weakness. My breath was shaken, but I took deep breaths and continued to glare at her, trying to hide fear from my eyes._

_"Then come and get it." I yelled, taking the stance I had been taught to use. And with that, I charged..._

* * *

"Diviana Wilison, are you even listening to me?" my mother snapped at me, distracting me from my texting. I looked up at her, annoyed, and nodded.

"Yeah, mom. I'm listening to every single word that slips out of your mouth."

"Of course you were." she snapped, using the same sarcasm as me.

Wait, I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. Hello, my name is Diviana Rosalita Heroinena Wilison, but just call me 'Div'. I'm seventeen years old, rich, gorgeous, talented, smart, and wonderfully gifted. Never heard of me? Don't worry, you will soon enough.

Anyway, I finally decided to listen to my mother, because she was pretty much bugging the crap out of me. "Div, this is serious. I don't want you in any trouble while your father and I are away."

"Mom, I'm seventeen years old. It's not like I'm gonna go draw with crayons on the walls and teepee our mansion." I replied, smirking.

"You know exactly what I mean: no parties, no boys over, no nothing! I shall only allow sleepovers, but not with boys." See, my parents were going away for the whole month of June to go enjoy Hawaii because of my daddy's lame business. For some reason, I couldn't go. Something about, "me ruining the family's good name." Please, I'm not the one ruining it.

"Mom, I'll be surrounded by butlers catering to my every will, and bodyguards who know the rules of the house. And I wouldn't DREAM of disobeying YOU." I replied sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes.

My mom, still concerned, reluctantly nodded. "OK, OK. I trust you. I'm just-" Suddenly there was a honk outside and it made my mom jump. It was my dad, who was patiently waiting for my mother, who was too busy lecturing me.

"I don't see why we couldn't take the limo." she muttered under her breath. She then walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I know you do." I then watched her smile at me then close the door, and before I knew it I heard tires screeching and I knew they were gone. I sighed then sat back down on the couch and took out my phone. I quickly dialed the number to my friend and personal assistant, Caitlin Rainheart, and turned on the TV while I was waiting. The first thing that popped up was the news. It was a story about four Purple Dragon members being caught outside a jewelry store. You could hear the members yelling to the police, "THERE WERE FREAKING NINJA TURTLES! THEY ALMOST KILLED US." Ninja turtles? What, were they all high or somethin'?

I rolled my eyes. "What idiots."

"Hello?" finally came a voice on my phone. It sounded like an Irish accent, so I knew it was Caitlin.

"Answer faster, damn it. A turtle without steroids could move faster than you." I snapped, not bothering to greet her.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Yeah, that's great. Anyway, I want to go out, but all my friends are on vacation, and since you're the only one left, I want to hang out with you."

"Uh, sure! What do you wanna do?"

"Movies. 8 o'clock. Be there or else." I quickly hung up, not wanting to listen to her complaints or anything. I then ran up to my room to put on more makeup then ran downstairs and out the door, and it was only 7:45.

But I guess it I had, like, a choice, I would've stayed inside. I would've gotten back into bed and called Caitlin to cancel everything. Heck, I should have just brought a bodyguard with me to make sure I was more protected!

Because after closing those shiny, golden doors, my world flipped upside down and inside out.

I'm not sure if it was for better or for worse...

* * *

**SO this is just a little intro into the real story (BTW, I think most of it will be narrated by Div with a little Caitlin here or there.) IDK yet, but once I get into this story more, I'll get a better idea of what to do.**

**Please read and review! :) **

**-NINJAA!**

**P.S. if at times what Div says makes absolutely no sense at all, it's not because of my stupidity, I promise you. It's all part of her personality! Maybe it'll change, but maybe it won't... XD**

**BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, guys! :) **

**So thanks to everyone who's following and who has reviewed so far. I do realize, for the guest reviewer, I did overdo Div's middle name. In my defense, my cousin did that and wanted me to keep it and see if it'd get a reaction. Welll...obviously it did. XD It's going to be just "Marie", like my middle name or something. **

**So here's chapter 2! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT! IF I DID APRILTELLO WOULD HAPPEN! ;) or something like that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I checked my phone as I was crossing the street. It read "7:57", which means I was going to be late. Oh well; it's not like Caitlin can do anything about it, anyway. And if she did, she'd get fired and apparently she, "needs this job".

So anyway, I was minding my own business when suddenly this random guy walks up beside me and puts an arm around me. His hands were filthy, his breath smelled of alcohol and liquor, he was wearing a ripped up shirt with ripped up jeans, and his hair was slicked to one side.

In other words: he was a street rat.

"Uh, excuse me?" I exclaimed, quickly removing his arm from me only to have him put it right back on me. I then took it off again and shoved him. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but don't touch me."

He shrugged. "OK, I tried to be nice, lady." he said in a sleazy voice. He then jumped at me, grabbed me with his one arm and held his hand over my mouth. Holy crap, I was being kidnapped!

I tried to get other people's attention, but it was as if no one was around, and no one could hear me. I tried biting his hand, but that only made his grip on my mouth tighter. He was dragging me into an alley then suddenly, he threw me on the ground, my purse flying farther down the alley.

I glared up at him. "My daddy's very rich, and he can land you in jail, you filthy creep."

He laughed. "Actually, that's kinda why yer here, doll." Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and five other people stepped into view out of the shadows, and they were all dressed up as badly as this guy was. "Yer daddy's a rich boy, and he'd give some cold hard money to have his precious little girl back."

"My daddy's not home. He won't be for a month." I reply, fear obvious in my voice.

"Well, ain't dat a shame. I guess you can stay here with us for the time being." This guy was now walking around me, stroking my hair.

"But I have money I could give you if you just hand me my purse-"

"We don't want just a few littl' dollars, little girl. We want lots of it." He interrupted, pointing at my purse farther down the alley.

"LET HER GO!" a familiar voice yelled. I heard the Irish accent, so I knew it was Caitlin. I look down to where the voice came from and saw Caitlin, red hair and all, glaring at the guys surrounding me.

Each one of them laughed at her, and to be honest, I was kinda laughing too. What could Caitlin do? She wasn't a fighter, last time I checked.

"Or what, ginger? Ya best just stay outta this." my kidnapper replied, standing in front of Caitlin. I saw her clench her fists then suddenly, Caitlin gave the guy a sucker punch, making him fall against the wall, appearing to be in a daze. When I thought he'd get right back up, Caitlin kicked him hard in the face and then he was out, blood streaming out of his nose.

I was stunned. His gang was stunned. Little Caitlin had just taken out their leader.

Caitlin soon ran to me and knelt down in front of me. "Are you alright, Diviana?" she asked, acting like the rest of the Purple Dragons weren't even there.

"I'll be alright once we get outta here!" Suddenly, a big hand grabbed Caitlin's hair and lifted her up, holding a gun at her chin.

"I don't think so, girlie." I let out a high-pitched scream as I saw him load his gun. I then closed my eyes and waited for the gunshot. I honestly thought Caitlin was going to die; my one friend, not that I'd ever admit it, was going to die right in front of me.

I waited for the gunshot, counting down the seconds until I'd open my eyes to see a red-head on the ground, blood oozing out of her head, and the guy pulling the gun at me and forcing me to follow them. But, there wasn't any gunshots. I slowly opened my eyes to see Caitlin, on her knees gasping for breath. I turned around behind me to see that all the guys that were once surrounding me were fighting a mysterious person, who from my point of view was covered in the shadows. He appeared to wear it like a cloth, and he was kicking some serious butt, I'll admit; better than Caitlin.

Soon, there was just one last person: the one with the gun.

"If we can't have da girl, nobody can!" He quickly loaded his gun and I heard a quick gunshot. I looked over at Caitlin, expecting to see her falling to the ground dead, but instead she was looking at me, covering her mouth as tears began falling down her face. I then looked over to my shoulder to see blood dripping out, staining my clothes. My eyes widen in realization.

I was just shot.

I let out a scream, mostly because I began to loose my vision. Caitlin knelt down in front of me, took off her sweatshirt, and pressed it on my shoulder.

"Caitlin?" I whimpered, gasping as if I was loosing my breath.

"Diviana, you're gonna be alright. I promise you will be..." Her voice began to fade. My fingers began to feel numb, and soon my whole world was covered in white.

And that was the one moment that I became acquainted with death,

and hated it...

* * *

(Caitlin's P.O.V)

I'll make this nice and simple: my name is Caitlin Rainheart, I'm seventeen years old from Ireland, and my best friend has just been shot.

If that doesn't sound disturbing, I do not know what does. I know normally people don't introduce themselves and just come out and say that, but if you had approached me in that moment, for whatever intention you had, that is exactly what I would have told you.

I pressed my sweatshirt hard on her shoulder, trying to prevent her from loosing too much blood, and it was a way to tell myself that she wasn't going to die. I tried to comfort her, but soon she had closed her eyes and I had assumed she was dead.

"Diviana? Diviana, stay with me!" I whispered, trying not to cry anymore. I looked angrily over at the man with the gun, who was grinning towards us. He appeared to have forgotten about the mysterious hero in the shadows.

"Yer next, ginga!" he laughed, loading his gun and pointing it at me. Suddenly, the gun was kicked out of his hand and the man went flying towards the wall, soon collapsing on his knees and he was out like a light, leaving me alone with a dead girl in my arms, and a mysterious person who used the shadow like a shield, much like a knight.

I looked down at my friend, who looked kinda peaceful, and slowly stood up, trying to carry her in my arms. So many thoughts rushed into my head as I was doing so.

_What am I going to do?_

_Her mum and dad are going to kill me! _

_I need this job!_

_Is she even dead? Maybe she passed out from shock!_

But then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching, and soon standing in front of me was something I did not expect:

A giant, mutant, turtle.

Surprisingly, I didn't scream. I didn't even gasp, it was like I had expected a mutant turtle to rescue us. He was wearing a blue bandana, had two swords on his back, katanas I believed to be, and he didn't look too tall. Maybe just a little shorter than I was.

"How is she?" he asked me. His voice was kind but firm. If I closed my eyes I could picture him being a sort of captain of a team in the war or something.

I shrugged. "I...I don't know. She's dead, for all I may know." I paused. "But it would have been ten times worse had you not shown up. But can you help?"

He seemed deep in thought, wondering how on earth he was going to heal a teenage girl who had been shot in the shoulder. There was no way he could help, and soon I was becoming desperate. "Please help! The hospital is far away from this area, and my cellphone dead. There must be something you can do!"

He still seemed hesitant, but he soon nodded. "There's one place we can go to if we hurry." He walked over and took Diviana out of my arms. "It would be best if I took her there by myself. You should go to her home and explain everything, except say that you placed her in some hospital."

"Her parents aren't home. They won't be home for a month!"

I heard him curse under his breath. "Well, give me your address, and once I heal her, I'll bring her to you." I told him my address, then realized what I was doing.

"Wait, how can I trust you?"

He slightly chuckled. "Saved your life, didn't I?"

"I suppose. Are you sure I can't just come with you?"

"Believe me, you don't want to come where I'm going. My father will be upset by me bringing down one human, but two?" He shook his head. "Not sure if he could take it."

I sighed. "Just bring her back right when she's better."

"You have my word." He then, suddenly, jumped up on to an emergency stair case, then the roof.

I then remembered something. "Hey!" He stopped and looked down at me. "Didn't catch your name!"

"Leonardo." he yelled back, smirking. "You?"

"Caitlin, and you better keep your word!"

"Turtle's honor!" He then ran off, out of sight. I watched the spot where he disappeared, wondering if I had just made a huge mistake.

I mean, yes; he did rescue us and had prevented something that could have turned more ugly. But what if he was after the money too? What if he was lying to me? Oh, why didn't I just go with him, his father being upset or not?

I sighed and began walking home, clutching Diviana's purse close to my chest as I anxiously thought about what this Leonardo is going to do to heal her.

And it's times like this where I ask myself:

Why didn't I stay in Ireland?

* * *

(Leonardo's P.O.V)

My name is Leonardo, and I think I've gone crazy.

It was suppose to be just a rescue mission: I'd save the girls and move on with my life, disappearing in the shadows.

But then I remembered something: my life as a teenage mutant ninja turtle will never be that easy. No, they had to have a gun with them. They had to shoot one of them, who may be dying in my arms as I run through the sewer tunnels, glancing down at her every once in a while.

That's right, I have to bring her home with me.

The red head, Caitlin, had been right: the hospital was too far away and this girl was loosing blood fast. She had been smart to press her sweatshirt on the spot, which bought me some time to bring her to my brother, Donatello. If he agrees to this, that is.

I walked into our lair, trying my best to silently sneak into Donatello's lab without being noticed. But I soon found my youngest brother, Michaelangelo, sleeping on the couch with a pizza hanging from his mouth. Raphael, my other brother, was probably sleeping like he always was. I walked into the lab to find Donnie working on what looked like a piece of medal.

"Donnie?" I whispered, closing the door behind me.

He looked up at me. "Oh hey, Leo! You're home late- who the shell is that?!" He exclaimed, taking off his goggles and staring at the girl in my arms.

I snapped at him to be quiet. "I know this looks bad, but I can explain."

"I'm sure you can." I then placed the girl on a table that Donnie made space for, then explained everything, from the girl getting kidnapped to her friend showing up and then the gunshot.

"How much blood did she loose?" he asked once I finished.

I shrugged. "Hard to tell. Her friend placed her sweatshirt on the spot to prevent any more blood loss."

"Hopefully that did enough." He looked at the girl then back at me and, in a whisper, asked, "Does Splinter know?"

I slowly shook my head, glaring at my brother. "And he won't have to, right?"

"NO! I'm just wondering, because normally you wouldn't let us do this without Splinter's permission."

"What Splinter doesn't know won't hurt him. He didn't like it when we brought April down here. Besides, it's just for a little while, then I'll sneak her back on the surface."

"What happens if she wakes up, Leo? Got a plan for that, too?"

I groaned. "Haven't gotten that far. She's gonna freak."

Donnie sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll do the best I can. For now, this is between you and me. We'll talk to Raph and Mikey about this later on, just to make sure this stays a secret between us brothers."

I nodded. "Thanks, Donnie." He smiled then went to another desk to get something. I looked at the girl again, wondering if maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Don't get me wrong, I did want to help her, but maybe I should have just called Donnie to come to us or something.

But she looked so lifeless, and Master Splinter always did teach us to help the innocent, and this girl looked really innocent..._and pretty. _

Hold up. Where had THAT come from? Don't get me wrong, she had the looks. She was pretty, but it's not like she'd like anything like me. If I were her, I wouldn't like anything like me either. I would've thought it was all a horrible nightmare; someone playing a cruel joke.

"Focus, Leo." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the lab. "We don't have time for people like her. We've got other problems to worry about."

But then I remembered something:

She **was** one of our problems now...and I'm not too sure how this is all going to be resolved.

But something in my gut told me this was just the beginning, and I hate it when my gut is right.

* * *

**TBC! Thanks for all the reviews and the follows, guys! :) **

**Sorry if this chapter had some clichés here and there. I just felt that they would fit in this story XD. **

**But yeah, thanks guys! I'll try to post more later! :) **

**-NINJAAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy and I had some writer's block :p Fun, right?**

**Anyway, so here's chapter 3 for anyone still reading this... :)**

**Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT, you all know the drill...**

* * *

(Div's P.O.V)

_"Diviana..." a voice sweetly called. I opened my eyes, surprised to find myself on the ground, laying on a mat protecting me from the dirt underneath. I gasped and quickly stood up, then shrieked when I found myself barefoot. _

_"Diviana, girl, get your spoiled little butt out here." the voice snapped, humor heard in its voice nonetheless. I, reluctantly, walked out the...sort of door, where the bright sun overwhelmed me. _

_I put my hand up, attempting to block it. It was too bright, and it was too hot. _

_"Why the hell am I out here?" I groaned, about to walk back inside the tent when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see this very pretty girl, with black hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a long, white dress. She smiled at me. _

_I stared at her. "Who are you?"_

_She giggled. "My name is Cher." OK, creep alert. She's lucky she's got her looks. _

_I nodded. "OK. Cher. My name is-"_

_"Diviana Marie Wilson. I know who you are." She interrupted, still smiling at me. Oh no, she's a stalker. That's JUST what I needed right now. _

_I got free from her grip. "Oh, so you must be a big fan of mine."_

_She rolled her head back and laughed. "You can...say that I guess." She then looked back at me, smiling. "Anyway, so do you know why you're here?"_

_I shrugged. "I'm dead?"_

_She snorted. "No, you're not. You, my dear, are having a vision."_

_"A vision? So I survived the gunshot?!" I exclaimed, looking at her like she was insane. _

_She nodded. "Yup. You got healed by some very special people."_

_"Doctors, right?" She shook her head. "Caitlin?" She looked thoughtful, but then shook her head. _

_"You'll see soon enough."_

_"Whatever you say, CHER." I then looked around. "So why am I having a vision of this dump? Is this what-"_

_"No, it's not what hell looks like, Div."_

_"Don't call me that. Only friends call me that."_

_"Well, you better learn to start considering me your friend. Anyway, doesn't this place seem a bit familiar to you?" I looked around again, at the dirty streets, the filthy people, and the buildings that could fall apart at any given moment. Nope, not ringing any bells. _

_"Oh, come on! It's honestly not that hard, is it? Although, you were quite young." she continued, apparently trying to give me a hint. _

_I still continued to shrug. "Look, can you just wake me up and we can, like, go to the mall or something? Because I saw these cute boys there that would totally come back to check us out or something."_

_She looked at me, disappointment written all over her face. "He wasn't kidding when He said this was going to be tough. Well, at least I have some more time."_

_"Who's 'He'?" Suddenly, the world around started to get all fuzzy. "Cher!"_

_"Shh, you're OK. You're just waking up. We'll talk more later, OK?" she flashed a big grin at me. "See ya!"_

_"How are you gonna talk more to me?"_

_"Bye!" Soon the world became totally white, which was deja vju for me..._

* * *

(Waking Up...)

I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I was blinded by a light again and I instantly thought I was back with that creep Cher. But when I fully opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn't in some dirty, broken-down city, but I was in a...really weird room.

On one side, there was this gigantic computer that had a bunch of readings popping up every two seconds. Next to that were a bunch of...really weird science thingies.

One the other side was a door, more computers and science stuff, and then there was a mirror hanging on one of the walls. I sat up to look at myself. My skin was still the same: faintly brown. My brown hair that was once up in a ponytail was now down and in a mess, my outfit seemed tugged on, but other than that, I seemed fine.

Then I look at my shoulder.

I didn't get a good chance to look at it when it happened, but all I knew was blood was streaming out. Now, it's all bandaged up and blood stains are on top of it. It didn't look demented, but I certainly wasn't expecting it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the door, and I panicked. I don't want my hero to see me like this! What if he's hot? So I just put the sheet that was on me back on properly, and I lay back down and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Just in time too, because the door immediately opened and shut.

"Leo, I'm just sayin' dis is a stupid idea. What if Splinta finds her here, huh? Got a plan fer dat, too?" one voice said, sounding gruff and Manhattan like. Or is it Boston?

"Raph, you don't think I know that? Ugh, this is why I told Donnie we should wait until we tell you or Mikey. Now I've got you all on my freaking case." another voice replied, sounding irritated.

"Damn right I am! I ain't lettin' you get away with dis." Then they both were silent, and I knew they were looking at me, so I tried my best to pretend still. I must have been doing a good job, because then they continue talking.

"Does Mikey know?"

"I don't know. I don't think so? Donnie hasn't told him and Mikey's loud mouth would get us all in trouble." They both were silent. "And we won't tell him, right Raph?" he growled.

"Of course we ain't! We don't need shell fer brains in on dis. I am, on da otha hand. It's not everyday we see Fearless keep a secret from Masta Splinta." I could tell by his tone of voice he was taunting him, and I was waiting for the other one's reply, but none came. He didn't respond? He just LET him get insulted? He wasn't even gonna hit him?

"Look, Raph, it's late." the voice sighed instead.

"It's 4 in da mornin'. Ain't dat mornin' for ya?"

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed, alright?" the other one snapped. He then sighed. "Just make sure Splinter doesn't find out, OK?"

"Whateva." I then heard the footsteps begin to walk away and the door closed, and I knew I was alone. I opened my eyes and sat up, confused by what I heard. Who's Master Splinter? Why couldn't I be found? Who was Mikey and Donnie? Hell, WHO ARE THEY?

I then sat up, looked at the cold-looking ground beneath me, waiting for my barefeet, and stepped down. Actually, it wasn't too cold. I was about to walk around when,

"Well. Aren't you the little actress?" I froze, not daring to move. I moved my head around, trying to figure out who said that. I then realized that the voice belonged to one of the guys who were in the lab earlier.

I turned around only to see the shadow from the door and a dark corner. "Well...thanks. But where are you?"

He was silent. "Have you been there the whole time? Didn't you just...leave?"

"You actually thought you could fool a master?" the voice replied, humor in his voice.

I scoffed. "A master at what? Hiding from people? Anti-social, much?"

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Nor do I want to know. Now come out or I will drag your sorry little butt out here. It's time I start recognizing some faces around here." I snapped, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Look," the voice sighed. "You honestly don't want to see me. You'd like me a lot better in the shadows."

"Try me."

"No."

"Then I'll just maybe take a walk around the place then. Maybe check a few rooms, meet Master Splinter, you know, just announce to the world that I'm here." I smiled sweetly towards the shadows, where I knew he was glaring at me. "Unless you start explaining things around here for me, sweetheart." For years, I've called people, "sweetheart" to get them to do what I want. Even total strangers do things for me, like move out of a parking spot, grab something, do something, you know; something useful to me and only me.

I waited for his response, and I heard a sigh. "Well, alright. But you can't freak out, or else I'm in big trouble."

I scoffed again. "Yeah, whatever you say." I then put my hands on my hips and waited, looking in the shadow for some boy who's anti-social. Instead, slowly out stood a giant, green, ugly mutant turtle thing. He was wearing a blue bandana, two swords on his back, and his arms were crossed. His muscular, strong arms that could potentially kill me.

I stared at him wide-eyed. I felt a scream coming up my throat, but I willed it to stay down. So when I talked, it sounded a bit high pitched. "You're...you're a...you're a mutant turtle?" I managed to say, leaning against a table.

He shrugged. "Told ya you wouldn't want to see me."

I chuckled nervously. "I didn't expect you to be...an animal."

"I'm not technically a-"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I care." I interrupted, now just getting annoyed with him. "So where am I, big mutant turtle?"

"My name's Leo, and you're in my home."

"You live in a lab?"

"Haha." he replied sarcastically. "This is my brother, Donatello,'s lab. He's the one who fixed up your shoulder."

My thoughts go back to what Cher had said. "_You got healed by some very special people."_ She must be very stupid if she thought this guy was a 'person'. He's a freak! A nobody living...nowhere!

"He did?"

"Yeah. You're lucky your friend placed that sweatshirt down on you, otherwise you'd be in very bad condition. Not that getting shot in the shoulder isn't bad enough."

"Riiight. Wait, Caitlin? You met Caitlin?! Is she here?! Does she have my purse?"

Before he could respond, footsteps came closer and suddenly, another mutant turtle came through the door. It looked like Leo, but had a purple bandana.

"Hey, Leo. So I was wondering if you...could..." He stopped, staring at me, who began to feel light-headed.

"There's...more...of you..." I managed to say, feeling even more dizzy.

"Hey, Donnie! How about we add onto the TV! I was thinking big, gigantic..." a surfer accent said, and soon enough another one walked in with an orange mask. He looked at me, confused. He then smirked. "Who's the babe?"

"Three?" I squeaked, feeling my hands begin to tremble. Holy crap, how many of them are there? If one more comes in...

"Hey, it's too silent 'round here. How killed Mikey?" a familiar rough voice asked, suddenly getting closer. Soon enough, ANOTHER one came in, wearing a red mask. He went silent looking at me, and soon he had a confused look on his face too. "I thought ya said she was out cold, brainiac."

The purple masked one replied, "She was! She's been out for the past nine hours!"

"Den what's she doin' up, Don?"

"I don't know!"

"Is it just me or does she look more pale?" the surfer one said, and then all four of them looked at me.

"There's...four..." I mumbled, soon collapsing to the ground, remembering someone exclaiming, "Well, crap." Then I was out like a light.

Can I just ask a question? Why the hell, out of all the little people in this world, did I have to meet these...freaks? C'mon, couldn't have Caitlin met them; get shot in the shoulder and be stuck here? But somebody didn't want it this way. Somebody was obviously out to get me; to punish me for being better than them.

And the first name that popped into my head was:

_Cher.._

* * *

(Caitlin's P.O.V)

Right when I got home, I couldn't sleep. I stayed up the whole night, flipping through cable channels, trying to occupy myself as I sat there waiting for this _Leonardo _to come and bring Diviana here.

I had already called her body guard, Hannon, and after some convincing, he finally believed me when I said she got light headed and was staying at my house to rest up.

But that was at, like, midnight. It's now four thirty in the morning, and still no sign of any mutant turtles.

I picked up my cellphone, only to feel like an idiot. I have Div's phone, which was in her purse sitting next to me, and there's no way the turtle would have given me his number in a million years. Though it would have been a good idea to do so.

I slowly put my phone down on the footstool and sighed, closing my eyes at an attempt to sleep. Images of getting shot came into view, and I quickly opened my eyes, reminding myself that everything would be fine. That I wouldn't lose my job. That soon, Leonardo would bring her back and everything would go back to the way it use to be: normal.

But if I'm being honest with myself, do I want my life to be normal? Do I want to back to the awful nights of sleeping alone in an empty apartment building, knowing that miles and miles away, in another country, there's a little girl that's dying and who's counting on me to send pounds to her? That my mother needs the pounds I send as well? Do I want to go back to the endless days following Div around at school, poking her to make sure she's awake during class and trying to keep up with her as she practically sprints to every single store in a three story mall?

Go back to the days of being a nobody? Someone invisible?

I soon found myself asleep, dreaming about sitting on a beach next to my mother, when suddenly I was shaken awake. It wasn't rough, but it startled me nonetheless. I groaned and opened my eyes to see none other than a mutant turtle, carrying a passed out girl in his arms.

This turtle looked a little different, though. He didn't have the swords sticking out of his back, which was replaced by what looked like sais at his sides in his belt, he was wearing a red mask, and he looked tougher. Not that Leonardo wasn't tough.

"Yer name Caitlin?" he asked, his voice sounding Boston or something. I, at a loss for words at the moment, nodded. "Here's the girl."

I got off the couch and step up a place for him to set her down, and after he did, I was finally able to talk.

"I thought that Leonardo said she would be _alive._" I asked, crossing my arms as I looked down at Diviana.

"She is, ain't she? She's breathin'."

"Is she better?"

"I ain't the person to be askin'. I'm just da delivery boy." he snapped, making me flinch.

"Alright, let's calm down a little. I was just freaking asking. I didn't want a bloody corpse laying on my couch." I snapped back, glaring at him. He scoffed, returning the glare at me.

"So yer a souless ginga too?" he teased, walking towards the window. I scoffed. Souless ginger? Stupid lies! Stereotypical! No gingers are souless!

"I always thought it was hotheads that had no soul." I countered, smirking at him.

He turned around to face me, clenching his jaw. "If I were souless, I woulda dropped yer little friend on the fire escape, lettin' her hit every step all the way down. If I were souless, I woulda sucka punched dat smug little face o' yers, regardless of ya being a girl."

"If I were souless, I would've let you drop her down the steps. If I were souless, I would've sucker punched you, kicked you were the sun doesn't shine in the morning, and throw you out my apartment window into the cold alley below." He stared at me, shocked that I would be so cruel, and it did seem that I prooved his point, but then I though of something else. "If I were souless, I wouldn't be asking for your name." I then said, watching his face turn from anger to confusion. If I was getting into a fight with this gent, I might as well ask for his name. To tell the police, of course.

"Uh...Raphael." he replied, opening the window.

I smiled. "Well goodnight, Raphael." I replied, saluting him as I began to turn around.

"Yeah.." he replied, still sounding confused and unsure. "By da way, nice accent. Makes ya sound innocent."

"I'm flattered." I then turned around to face Div on the couch, but I glanced behind me to look out the window, only to see it empty. Raphael had gone away.

I smiled to myself, thinking about his reactions towards my comebacks, him taking a liking to my accent...hold on, Caitlin.

I shook my head and focused back on Div, kneeling down to feel her forehead. "It's not like I'll be seein' any of him again, anyway."

After making sure Diviana was comfortable on the couch, I decided to go to bed myself. I was too tired to change into pajamas, so I just went under my covers, wrapped myself up in it, and found myself soon falling asleep, dreaming about the oddest thing:

Turtles running around Manhattan, me trying to take a photo of them, and my little sister running along beside me, giggling as we ran faster and faster.

I had to keep reminding myself to stay asleep, not wake up. Because for the moment,

fantasy is far better than reality.

* * *

**TBC! Again, sorry for the delay. School's starting, and of course they LOVE to give me homework :p thanks to all my reviewers and followers! :D appreciate it and see ya! :)**

**-NINJAA! **


End file.
